The Dark Side of The Moon
by KamuNoRaijin7
Summary: El ser humano en su extensión es muy complejo; derrochamos tanta ambición como inseguridad. La filosofía de la vida se resume a tratar de evitar lo peor de esta. Los sueños terminan por volverse pesadillas que dañan la mente. Huimos, pero no podemos evitar estar en el lado oscuro de la luna. (Tributo a la legendaria banda Pink Floyd).
1. Speak to Me

_**Bueno, aquí vengo con un proyecto corto pero ambicioso. Se trata de una historia tal vez demasiado seria y filosófica; aunque claro, me baso enteramente en el legendario álbum de Pink Floyd: The Dark Side of The Moon. Aunque claro, si leyeron el titulo de la historia es obvio.**_

 _**Al ser este álbum uno conceptual, y por consecuencia, cuenta una historia, decidí adaptarlo a modo de novela corta. Este "Fanfic" lo único que tendrá de Pokemon es el nombre de los personajes y más o menos algunas de sus personalidades, pues aquí se desarrollaran de manera diferente debido al concepto mismo de la historia. Prácticamente podría cambiarles los nombres a los personajes y no habría problema, pero esto es fanfic así que ni al pedo.**_

 _ **Sé que tanta palabrería filosófica puede llegar a cansar y por eso no me extrañaría que esta historia sea muy poco visto.**_

 _ **Los que ya hayan escuchado el disco (que deberían ser la mayoría) podrán entender mejor la historia, los guiños y demás. A los que no han escuchado el álbum y/o es la primera vez que escuchan sobre Él, tienen mi recomendación 10/10; Dark Side es un álbum que te cambia la vida.**_

 _ **La historia tendrá una duración de 10 capítulos, uno por cada track del disco.**_

 ** _Únicamente_** _ **haré nota de autor aquí y al final de la historia, pienso que es mejor así.**_

 **Sin más que decir, les doy la bienvenida al lado oscuro de la luna.**

* * *

 **1\. Speak to Me**

* * *

Late, late corazón. Que el corazón diga sus primeras palabras. Que la luz se haga vida en esta habitación.

Y late, late el corazón sin cesar. Una nueva vida ha dado comienzo en un día como cualquier otro. Un día lúgubre plagado de colores.

Una mujer grita ante el dolor de traer la vida; grita porque ya siente el sufrimiento que le espera a la pobre alma que en su vientre creció con amor puro pero egoísta.

La mujer castaña llora; llora y grita; maldice al aire, y el hombre pelinegro a su lado sabe que es su culpa. Es el otro egoísta de esta historia, quien no retuvo su placer humano que inhumanamente hará que un humano viva la vida lúgubre de un ya nacido humano.

Así se hizo la luz en los ojos del portador de los latidos que se intensifican, pues ya con vida se encuentran.

La mujer detiene el grito, pero las lágrimas siguen cayendo. Su rostro cansado mira con expectación, queriendo ver lo que tanto ha sufrido; lo que tanto ha llegado a amar antes de nacer; lo que tanto daño hizo al traerle a la vida.

"Felicidades, es un saludable niño".

La sonrisa de uno de los vigilantes que custodian las puertas del mundo no se hizo esperar. Tanta hipocresía que posee sin saberlo. Cuanta alegría por algo tan triste.

La nueva vida llora. Su llanto se debe a la oscuridad. Su llanto se debe al sonido de las monedas. Su llanto se debe a los sollozos de su creadora. Su llanto se debe al incesante sonido del tiempo pasar. Su llanto se debe al estrés que impregna el cuarto, siendo los culpables todos los presentes.

"Quiero ver a mi bebé".

El egoísmo aparentemente justificado no se hizo esperar por parte de la egoísta. Tomó la vida que creó y que ahora se siente con el derecho de manejar. Lo cubre todo con un sollozo acompañado de una sonrisa.

Los nuevos ojos cafés miran a la culpable de que su corta vida ya sea una miseria. La señala como la culpable, pero la ama, pues sólo es una egoísta, no es mal intencionada.

"Es nuestro bebé, mi cielo".

¡Oh, faltaba el otro egoísta! La pareja de egoístas se miró con amor plagado de ambición.

Traer una nueva vida para enmendar los aparentes errores de sus pasados similares es aún más patético que traerla sólo por gusto o por soledad.

No hay amor tan falso como el que sólo se da para enmendar un error. Y aquí hay un gran ejemplo: castaños y rojos ojos se juntaron para procrear a un nuevo miserable. No hay excusa en su pecado.

Los nuevos ojos ven la luz con curiosidad, pues detrás de la luz hay grandes sombras. Querida nueva vida, has llegado aquí para tratar de huir de esas sombras, pero al final del camino sucumbirás ante ellas.

Háblame, nueva boca. Háblame con tu sin voz y dime qué tan miserable crees que serás.

Háblame, nuevos ojos. Háblame con la mirada y llora por cuanta basura tendrás que ver.

Háblame, nuevos oídos. Háblame con tu escucha e incomódate por la hipocresía que vas a escuchar en tu vida.

Háblame, nueva nariz. Háblame con el retorcer de tu nariz y haz ese gesto de hastío que haces al oler lo que está mal.

Háblame, nuevas manos. Háblame en lenguaje de señas y señálame dónde sufrirás más.

¡Háblame, nueva vida! Grita con desesperación, haz de todo para ayudarte a salir del infierno en donde te has metido.

Y el nuevo cerebro sólo escuchaba voces dentro de él.

"Mi querido Ash". Susurraron los egoístas.

La nueva víctima se ha bautizado.

Háblame, Ash.

* * *

 _ **The Dark Side of The Moon.**_


	2. Breathe (In The Air)

**2\. Breathe (In The Air)**

* * *

Respira, nueva vida. Respira siempre; respira pues sólo tienes 5 minutos de vida, y por cada respirar se reinicia la cuenta.

Respira tanto como puedas. Respira con y sin obligación.

Suspira, Ash. La vida te espera.

¿Elegirás ser un desheredado de la gloria o un gladiador que mata la miseria?

¿Qué tan alto quieres volar?

Ash quiere volar alto, pero tiene miedo de caer.

Así sus días se basan en respirar y pensar; viviendo en un suburbio monótono que está cansado de la normalidad.

El chico de cabello oscuro mira las ventanas, hacia el cielo, y observa pájaros danzando al son del viento.

"¿Podré volar?". Se preguntaba.

Con calma respira la tranquilidad antes de que se avecine alguna tormenta inesperada.

El pequeño Ash se siente lúgubre, pues aún no puede tener la virtud del éxito. Esa virtud que es propia de los trabajadores, de los que ignoran la miseria. O eso se piensa popularmente, pues el éxito normalmente proviene de aquellos que quieren tapar los agujeros de su vida temprana, amargada y desolada, por razones tan humanas. Respiraron azufre, y se vistieron con flores.

Las mismas flores que el joven de ojos cafés recogió en su patio. ¿Se vestirá Él de flores? ¿Con qué motivo? ¿Miseria o simple gusto?

El chico idealizaba sus sueños. Aquellos pájaros volaban en la más grande expresión de libertad. Aquellas flores eran tan elegantes que hacían tapadera al más gallardo de los gallardos.

Pero algo le faltaba. El volar de los pájaros alimentaban su vista, las flores reaccionaban al tacto y su olor enternecía su nariz. ¿Qué hacer con el habla y escucha?

En sus primeros momentos de vida se le pidió hablar, pero ahora sólo hablaba en la mente, donde la pureza triste abundaba. Donde pocos recuerdos se almacenaban aún.

Tal vez tendría que desechar su capacidad de escuchar, pues sólo escuchaba las palabras: **Trabajo, papeleo, ocupación, negocios, pendientes, contratos** y un largo etcétera.

Tal vez debía desechar su habla y quedar en silencio eterno, no habría diferencia al no escucharlo nadie ya, puesto que nadie lo hacía nunca de todas formas. Su voz se quedaba como un simple respiro en el aire más.

El pequeño con sueños de gigante se había quedado al cargo de una desconocida, pues aquellos que he tachado como egoístas tenías que ocuparse de sus agobiantes empleos carentes de color.

Ella era tan aburrida; era sólo una flor que se estaba marchitando poco a poco, carente de historias de sus tiempos pasados que valieran la pena. Los jóvenes ojos marrones no se interesaban en los más mínimo; y al primer descuido de su cuidadora, escapó hacia donde tal vez podría encontrar algo que le interesara. Tal vez aquello que le dé sentido a su habla y escucha.

Y así partió el pequeño niño corriendo hacia la zona más verde que conocía: el bosque. A él le encantaba la naturalidad de estar entre esos edificios naturales; ahí mismo aprendió que la vida era aparentemente hermosa pero hostil, pues un día vio como una mantis mataba a una mariposa.

"El mundo es hermoso… pero cruel".

Se dijo en ese momento, y lo seguía manteniendo. Pero eso no era motivo para dejar de maravillarse por lo que aún no conocía.

Y en medio del bosque se quedó, buscando un motivo para escuchar y hablar que no fuera pérdida de tiempo.

Y cuando menos pensó encontró una de las razones para escuchar.

"Vamos, Serena. Esto es divertido. El bosque es hermoso".

"S-sí, May… es sólo que me asusta un poco".

Y ese día el pequeño Ash respiro profundamente, pues se encontró con que aquello de que los ángeles son hermosos era un eufemismo. Aquí delante de Él, comprendió que hasta los ángeles podían ser superados en belleza.

Aun sin notar su presencia, ambas pequeñas caídas del cielo con la virtud de la inocencia empezaron a cantar una canción; primeramente, la llamada May para hacer que su acompañante olvidara sus nervios, consiguiéndolo exitosamente pues fue acompañada por la llamada Serena.

Agradeció la virtud de la vista una vez más, y agradeció a su escucha pues aquellas voces melodiosas le causaban gran calma.

Con nerviosismo se acercó al que creía era su destino. Y las vidas se chocaron.

El par de chicas se quedaron mirando al recién aparecido, quien las miraba con curiosidad y admiración.

El chico se dio cuenta de que ambas tenían por ojos el cielo; la chica llamada May vestía de rojo y su cabello le recordaba a la corteza de los árboles. La llamada Serena vestía de rosa y su cabello le recordaba a la miel hecha por las abejas.

"¿Quién eres?". Preguntó la de rojo.

El chico salió de sus pensamientos y respiró profundamente antes de responder.

"Me llamo Ash".

La simpleza de su respuesta causó aún más curiosidad en ambas niñas.

"¿Qué haces a la mitad del bosque solo?".

"Mi casa es aburrida. Estar en el bosque es la mayor libertad a la que puedo aspirar. ¿Y ustedes?".

"También estábamos aburridas. Por cierto, soy May, y ella es mi hermana, Serena".

Ash se ahorró el hecho de que ya había escuchado sus nombres, pero no quería quedar por raro, así que se contuvo.

Escuchar que estaban aquí casi por la misma razón lo hizo pensar en que no estaba solo en el pequeño mundo que Él conocía. ¿Tal vez ellas también quieren volar?

"Sus voces son lindas".

Ante la declaración hubo dos reacciones diferentes: May sonrió con orgullo y Serena tornó sus mejillas rojas. Cabe recalar que la última aún no había compartido palabras con el chico.

"Gracias. ¿Qué tal si nos acompañas? No tenemos amigos de nuestra edad".

"Yo igual. Tampoco tengo amigos".

Los aires de superioridad de los egoístas que crearon a estas tres presencias de inocencia los llevaron a vivir en la reclusión social, donde únicamente conviven con aquellos que "son dignos".

Y así, los tres respiraron con felicidad. Hagan alarde de su inocencia. Corran, disfruten, no se corten en vivir esta vida tan poco vivible. Disfruten de sus respiros de aire puro, porque pronto acabaran.

Y pasaron los días.

Los tres conocieron a un conejo; un lindo conejo blanco que siempre estaba en la misma zona comiendo lo que la tierra engendraba.

El pequeño conejo blanco cavaba una madriguera cada día. Y cada día los niños lo observaban hacerlo.

El único joven de los tres observaba la determinación del conejo. Al parecer su propósito en la vida era hacer tantos hoyos como se pudiera. La pregunta era: ¿por qué?

Un día el conejo no estaba. Todo su trabajo seguía ahí, pero no había rastros de Él.

Con apuro y preocupación lo buscaron los niños. Amaban al de pelaje blanco. Además, Ash aún no entendía lo que sentía que debía entender del conejo.

Y encontraron al conejo saltando, pero detrás de Él lo seguía un Coyote, uno de sus enemigos naturales.

La chica del cabello que recordaba a lo que hacían las abejas se quedó petrificada, y casi lo hizo así la que con ella compartió vientre, pero al ver al de ojos chocolate encontró valor para correr.

El chico sólo alcanzaba a gritar.

"¡Corre, Conejo, ¡Corre!".

Pero sucedió lo inevitable. El roedor fue víctima de la cadena alimenticia.

Y los inocentes perdieron algo de su inocencia al ver como su pequeño amigo yacía sin vida en la mandíbula del canino, quien al tener su presa se perdió en el bosque.

Las niñas lloraban, derramando inocencia, esnifando verdad.

Ash ahora se preguntaba por qué tuvo que morir el Conejo. Él sólo quería cavar hoyos.

Y luego tuvieron que pasar unos días para que encontraran valor de volver al bosque; más específicamente al lugar donde estaba el trabajo del roedor.

Vaya sorpresa se llevaron al llegar:

La mayoría de los hoyos estaban habitados por demás roedores; otros Conejos, Hámsteres, Ratones, etc.

Y en ese momento, Ash comprendió lo que era el hacer buenas obras por el bien de otros.

El Conejo trabajó e hizo sentir bien a otros aún después de su muerte.

El Conejo sería eterno en la mente de Ash, pues ahora entendía lo que debía hacer.

Llevar algo, no sabía qué, a los demás, para así ser recordado aún después de su muerte.

Le hicieron un pequeño monumento al Conejo, hecho por sus propias manos. Los niños nunca olvidarían al roedor que se volvió un héroe. Los pájaros cantaban como acompañando la ceremonia, y Ash no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido. Y pensó que tal vez ese era un motivo para hablar, pues sus amigas tenían el mismo motivo con sus melodiosas voces, ¿por qué no hacía lo mismo Él?

Un día, no muy lejano al ya relatado, el joven Ash estaba aburrido, ya que actualmente asistía a su primera "fiesta", que de fiesta no tenía nada, pues sólo era una excusa para los negocios de sus progenitores.

Ash se sentó de manera desolada, queriendo dormirse y escapar a un mundo donde todo tuviera sentido.

Con aburrimiento en sus venas, decidió levantarse y tratar de buscar un significado para estar en este odioso lugar.

Salió del lugar sin darse cuenta; los adultos estaban tan concentrados en risas hipócritas que nunca notaron su ausencia hasta un tiempo después.

Al lado del local que resplandecía con elegancia y tortuoso monetario, escuchó un ruido que lo cambió para siempre.

Era un sonido similar al canto de los pájaros, pero por alguna razón no sonaba como si viniera de la garganta de alguien. El joven se acercó y encontró su respuesta.

Un señor algo mayor; barbado, canoso, pelo con gran longitud; vestido de manera desarreglada; sostenía en sus manos un objeto alargado, que parecía tener un cofre en un extremo seguido de una especie de mástil; y sobre ese mástil llegando al cofre donde había un hueco se extendían 6 cuerdas aparentemente de acero por la contextura visual. Pero aquí lo importante no era cómo se veía el objeto, sino lo que producía al son del movimiento de los dedos de aquel hombre.

Ash, maravillado, no dudo en acercarse al hombre, disfrutando de la melodía. En ese corto tiempo pudo darse cuenta que al pie del hombre había un sombrero que tenía algunos billetes y monedas dentro. Ash tomó los únicos 50 dólares que traía consigo, y los puso dentro del sombrero.

El hombre canoso y barbudo había dejado de tocar cuando el niño depositó el papel valorado, y se sorprendió por la suma generosa.

"Chico, ¿seguro que quieres darme eso?".

La voz del hombre era profunda, algo cansada y obviamente vieja.

"Sí, señor. Lo que usted hace con ese objeto es maravilloso. Llega a compararse con las melodiosas voces de mis dos queridas amigas que ahora no se encuentran conmigo".

La forma de hablar y vestir del joven hizo que el hombre se diera cuenta que era un chico de familia bastante acomodada, pero aun así aquí estaba hablándole y halagando su arte.

"Esto que tengo en mis manos se llama guitarra. Es un instrumento de cuerda". Explicó el barbudo viejo.

Ash miró con ojos maravillados a la _guitarra._

"Nunca antes había escuchado de algo tan maravilloso. ¿Podrías usted enseñarme cómo usarla?".

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al hombre. Sin duda aquel joven le importaba poco la diferencia de estatus social que había entre los dos. Sus ojos expresaban el mayor interés posible en poder hacer música con el instrumento. No podía negarse.

Y por los próximos 15 minutos el hombre viejo y canoso le explicó lo esencial de la guitarra y cómo hacer los acordes más sencillos.

Sin embargo, la clase tuvo que terminar, pues los progenitores del chico llegaron asustados con la idea de haber podido perder a su creación, pero aliviados al verlo; a su vez asustados por verlo al lado de un hombre "no digno".

Los egoístas tomaron a su hijo quien alegaba querer seguir aprendiendo, pero no le hicieron caso. Dándole una mirada de asco al hombre canoso, se alejaron con su hijo, quien miró al hombre canoso con pesar y agradecimiento.

La mirada que le dio aquel joven tapó por completo las miradas asqueadas de los egoístas. El hombre se sentía bien porque acaba de cambiar una vida. Sabía que no sería la última vez que vería a ese chico.

Días después, el chico fue a un centro comercial, donde después de su insistencia sus padres le dieron una guitarra. Se sorprendieron pues el chico nunca les había pedido nada por capricho, aquí pasó la primera vez.

El egoísta masculino llamado Red le propuso a su hijo inscribirlo en clases de guitarra con el mejor maestro de la villa, pero el joven respondió con una frase que el hombre canoso y barbudo le dijo.

"La guitarra es tu compañera intima, y nadie te enseña a tratar a tus seres queridos; con el tiempo, el trato se hace natural, y el amor se hará música".

Y así, el joven Ash encontró lo que el Conejo le dejó gracias al hombre canoso y viejo. Y gracias a sus amigas fue que pudo encontrar al Conejo, que lo llevo al hombre. Entonces, tenía muchos a quien dedicarles el hablar de su guitarra.

Sí, había encontrado un sentido al habla.

Respira, Ash; con tu guitarra, respira de ahora en adelante en el aire, pues volaras alto.

* * *

 _ **The Dark Side of The Moon**_


	3. On The Run

**3\. On The Run.**

* * *

En el camino de la vida, las sensaciones son variables; pero una de las sensaciones que se mantienen sin importar qué, es la incertidumbre del mañana. La mayoría de las personas ignoran esos sentimientos de miedo. Se sienten muertos los que, aunque sin haberse acercado lo suficiente a la muerte dejan verter dicho sentimiento por sus venas.

Viajen, viajen amigos. Sintamos la monotonía del desplazamiento hacía lugares que nos causan pesar.

Lloremos por no llegar a tiempo a donde no queremos llegar. Nosotros que pecamos de inocencia al confiarnos en el entendimiento de los que nos gobiernan.

Que el pánico se apodere de los que no toleran las grandes velocidades, las grandes alturas, los lugares inhóspitos.

Aquí vemos al chico de ojos color canela, que no se detiene en su pensar de 6 cuerdas y un cuerpo. Sí, odiaba estar donde estaba ahora, en algo que lo llevaba una vez más a ese lugar tan carente de vida.

Que se entienda el pecado de no hacer lo que queremos, adelantémonos al inoportuno final de la travesía de aquel que miraba al mundo con ojos cálidos.

Ya por dos años había estado el joven Ash tocando a su amada, la cual de cariño llamó Moon, pues le encantaba tocarla en las noches; saliendo al balcón de su habitación y mirando a la causante del nombre, el astro nocturno; la solitaria.

Todas las tardes corría al bosque, donde se encontraba con sus grandes amigas, y en su fulgor poético y artístico, las hacía cantar en acompañamiento de su preciada.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que las dos niñas decidieran encontrar sus propias extensiones. La tímida Serena se encargó del piano, y la hiperactiva May tomó el saxofón.

Juntos protagonizaron grandes conciertos ocultos, cuyos espectadores eran plantas y animales curiosos del ruido.

Ash se sentía nostálgico y relajado cuando tocaba junto al piano de la del pelo color miel; sentía que podía volar a través de una suave brisa sin despeinarse, sin preocuparse; en total comodidad.

En compañía de la joven energética, se llenaba de fulgor. El saxofón junto con su guitarra sonaba como el danzar de la naturaleza en estado furioso, sin compasión, pero hermoso.

Cuando tocaban los tres era el éxtasis máximo; todo el bosque parecía atender al llamado musical; el balanceo de los árboles, el soplar del viento, los animales curiosos que los rodeaban.

El joven soñador quería aprender a transmitir sin la necesidad pura de hablar; quería ser natural; quería que el mundo se uniera por unos minutos en un mismo objetivo; quería formar su propio camino.

Sus padres, aquellos egoístas, únicamente lo presionaban a aprender lo conveniente para que algún día el joven perdiera su alma al tomar el lugar del mandamás.

Ash no quería perder su alma. Sentía que sus docentes le enseñaban únicamente por tener la obligación laboral y no por de verdad transmitir sus conocimientos a nuevas generaciones. La mayoría eran cascarrabias, que sólo querían que repitieras, aprendieras y repitieras en un ciclo infinito hasta que ellos lo consideren aceptable.

No, él no quería ser otro simple ladrillo en la pared. Él quería demoler las paredes de todo el mundo.

El pobre Ash tenía un sueño muy noble, pero también uno muy inocente.

Él no había sufrido lo suficiente para tener la convicción necesaria y así poder dar grandes pasos en su meta.

Eres lo que te has forjado; eres tus heridas; eres tus cicatrices. Y Ash aún era un lienzo aún muy blanco en ese aspecto.

En un avión se encuentra el niño con grandes sueños inocentes; cumpliendo el sueño del primer hombre que vio a los pájaros: volar.

Estaba extasiado por esto mismo. En el bosque las aves le causaban un gran enigma, ¿cuán libre podría sentirse volar? La mayor expresión de libertad a sus ojos. Por eso maldecía a aquellos que enjaulaban aves.

Sin embargo, al final la sensación de libertad fue muy poca. Sabía que estaba volando, se asomaba por la ventana y veía todo muy pequeño, pero no se sentía tan libre. Las aves no necesitaban estar encerradas para volar. No era lo mismo.

De hecho, con el tiempo empezó a hacerse tan sofocante como cuando viajaba en vehículos terrestres. Le causaba una sensación de asfixia bastante considerable, donde vomitar era un anhelo no soñado. Las turbulencias no ayudaban para nada.

Y las mencionadas anteriormente iban a ser protagonistas, pues el avión empezó a moverse con tal ahínco, que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos entraran en pánico, pues el que llevaba la nave afirmaba falla y aterrizaje forzoso.

Los padres del joven soñador estaban asustados, manteniendo lo más "protegido" posible a su creación.

El joven estaba sin respiración, y en su mente sólo podía escuchar una melodía nostálgica y terrorífica.

Y luego el silencio.

El joven abrió los ojos, creyéndose muerto y en un lugar más allá de la vida, pero lo único que vio fue oscuridad a su alrededor, el sonido del agua, y a sus dos progenitores a ambos lados.

Trato de despertar a su padre, únicamente consiguiendo una mueca, confirmando su estadía en esta vida.

En cambio, con su madre no hubo tanta suerte. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero sin vida; Ash en su shock pudo recordar algo de su clase de anatomía; ella se había roto el cuello.

Entendió ese día el sufrimiento puro. Entendió ese día que tenía que enfocarse de otra forma en su sueño; no cambiarlo, pero sí ejecutarlo con otra mentalidad.

El joven sintió su respiración cortarse, y sus ojos cafés volvieron al mundo de la oscuridad.

No hubo sino confusión cuando se sintió vivo otra vez. Oía voces distorsionadas pero que se sentían apuradas y preocupadas.

"Miren, creo que ese niño se mueve".

Pudo por fin distinguir palabras.

"Oh, Dios… La mujer está muerta".

Escuchó el susurro y movimientos a su lado.

"Niño, ¿estás bien?".

Sintió una mano en su hombro sacudiéndolo

"Viviré por hoy…".

Ash pudo esforzarse en decir aquellas palabras.

"Sí, pequeño, ya no pasará nada, no te preocupes, estarás bien".

"No… mañana se irá todo".

Aquellas palabras helaron el corazón del hombre que lo estaba atendiendo. El niño no podía tener más de 10 años.

"Todo se irá al día siguiente, por mucho que vivas el día anterior… así como mi madre".

Ese día, un poco más de la inocencia en sus ojos castaños, fue arrancada.

* * *

 _ **The Dark Side of the Moon**_


	4. Time

**Time**

* * *

El silencio del retumbar; el mito del silencio que nos abarca y nos encanta en cada momento de soledad. Lo que más queremos después del cansancio mental; lo que más queremos nada más recostar en los aposentos del sueño. Lo que se experimenta antes de despertar no es nada más que silencio, pero todo aquello precioso y frágil se rompe con algo abrupto. El silencio se rompe con ruido descoordinado.

La atmosfera de calma se destruye ante la bienvenida del inicio de la monotonía vivida como pesadilla estando despierto por un joven cuyos sueños fueron y son golpeados sin misericordia.

Ese joven adolescente, casi adulto, abre sus ojos asustados, pues sabe aquello que le espera. Lo experimentado los últimos años ha sido la experiencia más gélida de su corta existencia.

El molesto ruido desafinado de los relojes que lo llamaban al infierno lo obligaban a levantarse, pues no paraban, y aunque el tuviese el poder de hacerlo, eventualmente llegaría una voz a esposarlo camino a la cárcel.

Al fin levantándose del único lugar donde se sentía medianamente en paz, procedió a disfrutar del poco silencio que le quedaba acompañado del sonido de las gotas al chocar con su cuerpo; tratando de purificar su alma para toda la suciedad que se le avecinaba hoy.

El poseedor de los ojos cafés más tristes de la existencia se miraba así mismo en su reflejo malogrado. Su tristeza se expresaba en sus ojeras tan oscuras como la carencia del ser, y sus ojos opacos carentes de casi ningún sentido. Su rostro joven estaba manchado de arrugas y una expresión de anciano que vivió una guerra. El suspiro final expresaba en canto amargo lo que era su vida: más gris que lo días más tristes.

No tenía nada que ofrecer al mundo que lo carcomía, sólo abucheos sin gritar; gritos que se mantenían en su garganta desde ese fatídico día.

 _"Tu madre lo habría deseado"_.

Esa frase, tantas veces la había escuchado. Esa frase, usando el nombre de su progenitora para obligarlo a cometer suicidio en vida.

El silencio de lo perdido lo abrumaba. Era ya tiempo, no podía atrasarse más.

"Buenos días, hijo".

El saludo más friolento que el mismísimo cero absoluto; el mismo que escuchaba todos los días siempre y cuando el dueño de la voz no estuviera ocupado con cualquier asunto más importante que su creación más importante.

"Buenos días, padre".

Era el reconocimiento que hacía la creación más triste de las creaciones.

"Tu maestro llamó. Me dio la invitación formal a la ceremonia donde te darán el premio al mejor alumno".

"Vale".

"La cuestión es que no me habías dicho nada, ¿se puede saber por qué?".

Con el mismo desinterés con el que se mira una hormiga, el joven Ash sólo atinó a encoger a los hombros.

"Lo olvidé".

"Está bien. Quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo. Tu madre también lo estaría".

Su mención seguía atormentándolo hasta en sus falsas felicitaciones. Los premios del Ojicafé sólo eran líquido para llenar el orgullo de su progenitor, el cual los alababa como suyos.

El joven rápidamente se despidió de su padre, y se dispuso a tomar el camino que más odiaba y que más usaba.

Mientras caminaba no pudo evitar pensar en el sol que iluminaba sus días grises. No hoy, sol, hoy no sirves; da la luz que quieras, pero su alma seguirá muerta.

Y llegó al infierno donde perdía el tiempo de manera descarada. Donde los números eran vacíos, sólo una muestra más de la codicia. No tenían sentido, no tenían alma.

Estudiar negocios y todo lo relacionado con las empresas es a lo que el ojicafé con una mente universal se vio obligado a hacer. Su mente que era una dimensión infinita fue reducida a un simple cuerpo celeste, una mota de polvo indiferenciable.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dejó su mente volar hacia el infinito, sin limitaciones? No lo recordaba.

Era el que mejores notas tenía en toda la facultad, y eso que acababa de iniciar. Otro número vacío, otro puesto vacío.

"¡Hey, Ash!".

El llamado de una voz que algo de luz me daba en mi lúgubre diario vivir. La que toca lo profundo de mi corazón.

"May…".

La peli castaña de abalanza contra el azabache, quien le recibe gustoso del afecto de su pequeño sol.

"¿Cómo estás, cariño?".

Le pregunta la chica con una sonrisa pegajosa en el rostro.

El ojicafé vaciló. Obviamente no estaba bien, pero no quería decirlo.

"Estoy… bien. ¿Tú qué tal?".

"¡Estoy excelente! Saqué dieces en casi todos mis exámenes".

La dueña de la leve sonrisa del azabache estudiaba Ingeniería industrial.

"Felicitaciones, May".

Dijo el ojicafé con suma sinceridad, le encantaba verla sonreír.

"¡Oh! Ya es tiempo de ir a clases. Te veré luego, cariño".

Y así se marchó. La ironía más grande es que de la castaña sí esperaba una felicitación. Aunque fuera un reconocimiento vacío, se sentiría mejor con Él con su enhorabuena, pero bueno, ¿qué más da?

A la lejanía, una figura con cabeza peli miel lo observaba marcharse. La joven, conocida como Serena, suspiraba con nostalgia y tristeza.

El sol estaba en su tope.

En un gran salón, se encontraba toda la facultad de negocios más otras facultades relacionadas.

"Queremos reconocer, por su gran desempeño en su primer año, al joven Ash Ketchum".

Aplausos, ese ruido tan hipócrita. En unos aplausos se sentía envidia, en otros el simple compromiso, en otros las malas intenciones, y en uno en específico falso orgullo. La mayor sorpresa de todas es que esta vez sí asistió; parece que tiene de miedo de lo grande que puedo ser en algo tan pequeño como lo es su mundo.

Tanto ruido, tantas vidas desperdiciadas. ¿Realmente esto vale tanto la pena? ¿Tanto esfuerzo? ¿Tanto tiempo invertido? ¿Realmente se está contento con todo lo conseguido?

El más patético fue el quejumbroso que recibió el premio y dio aquella falsa sonrisa, que se hizo aún más falsa al notar la presente ausencia de la luz que iluminaba un fragmento de su corazón.

Sin saberlo, en ese salón una presencia estaba triste y alegre por su persona. Una peli miel poseía una sonrisa triste. La chica estaba feliz por el éxito de su amigo, pero lo estaría más si el susodicho no estuviera congelado en el tiempo.

Años de conocerse; tan cálido como alguna vez lo fue, desde aquel accidente que marcó la vida del azabache este había cambiado. Las salidas al bosque a tocar la armonía de la naturaleza fueron cada vez menos, y poco a poco Ash se fue alejando de ella; y con Él se fue su hermana, May, quien sucumbió a los deseos estéticos de la sociedad, abandonando el arte que alguna vez los hizo niños.

De los tres, ella fue la única que se mantuvo interesada en el arte, cosa que le costó mucho en sus relaciones familiares, pues la consideraban un desperdicio de tiempo. A costa de todo, ella actualmente estaba haciendo dos carreras: Música y literatura.

La peli miel creció cohibida, pero no por eso dejó de observar al chico de cabello negro con el que compartió su infancia; cada día lo veía más apagado, y hoy, a pesar del éxito que muchos ven en Él, Ella podía notar lo vacío que estaba.

Pasaba el tiempo y caía la noche. Nuestro moribundo se encontraba en su cuarto realizando unos informes que tenía que entregar el día siguiente.

Tantos números vacíos anotaba en esos papeles que carecían de sentido; un árbol muerto por un propósito que causa muerte. Él desde siempre había sido bueno con los números; aprendió las operaciones básicas a los 3 años, y a los 6 años ya había perfeccionado en gran medida la matemática básica; a los 10 ya podía con el álgebra básico. Le interesaban porque todos a su alrededor decían que odiaban las matemáticas, que eran muy difíciles, sin embargo, Él las abarcaba con gran facilidad, entonces se sentía bien al saber que era bueno en algo donde la mayoría fallaba.

Su percepción de las matemáticas se amplió al conocer a su profesor de matemáticas a los 11 años; Él siempre fue exigente con los alumnos, y trataba de hacer que les gustarán las matemáticas. Para la mayoría sus charlas eran aburridas, pero para Ash era su clase favorita. Ver cómo los números lo podían describir todo, casi como una poesía; sí, la poesía del universo. Ash entendió con ese profesor, llamado Gauss Oak, que las matemáticas eran una forma de arte, no diferente a la música, pues hasta la música tenía teoría matemática.

Al joven de cabello azabache se le formó una sonrisa mientras recordaba la mejor parte de su infancia. Sin embargo, eso fue manchado por el sentimiento agrío que produjo el recuerdo de aquel acontecimiento.

La muerte de su madre lo descarriló de la vida. No salió del shock hasta después de una semana de estar en el hospital. Pero el trauma de haber perdido a su madre fue sólo el inicio.

Su progenitor se dedicó a moldear su vida como si no fuera del ojicafé. Al principio no era muy hostil, pero con el tiempo empezó a prohibirle cosas; le prohibió tocar cualquier instrumento, deshaciéndose de todos, exceptuando su primera guitarra, pero esto sólo fue porque Ash la había escondido. Lo obligaba a leer libros de economía y negocios, prohibiéndole los libros de carácter filosófico y novelístico. En pocas palabras, comprimió su mente.

El desborde de emociones dejó al joven incapaz de continuar, por lo que decidió, después de mucho tiempo, salir al patio de su casa a relajarse.

A hurtadillas salió de la casa, evitando contacto con su padre o los sirvientes. Y se encontró afuera, en plena noche adornada de luna llena.

De niño siempre le gustó apreciar la luna. Tan calmada, tan bella, tan impasible; la noche lo relajaba, y si era acompañada de música, se sentía en otro mundo.

Pasaron los minutos y algo notó el joven. Era un sonido leve que provenía del bosque de la pequeña villa. Con la curiosidad que no había demostrado en años, se dispuso al viaje nocturno en busca del sonido misterioso.

Sumergiéndose en el bosque, sentía como el sonido se volvía más claro y se daba cuenta de que era armonioso. Era una voz, una voz femenina.

 _" There's a feeling I get_ _  
When I look to the west  
And my spirit is crying for leaving…"_.

Era una voz que le causaba tanta nostalgia como curiosidad; una voz hermosa, sin duda, acompañada del inconfundible sonido de un arpa.

Y ahí estaba la causante de su curiosidad. Una joven de cabello miel, que traía un vestido blanco haciendo contraste con la noche. Ella tocaba el arpa, mientras cantaba con pasión y a ojos cerrados.

 _"_ _And it's whispered that soon, If we all call the tune_ _  
Then the piper will lead us to reason  
And a new day will dawn  
For those who stand long  
And the forests will echo with laughter"._

Él simplemente se quedó ahí, disfrutando del sonido, mientras que sus ojos trataban de ubicar la imagen de la señorita frente a Él, que le causaba un sentimiento de familiaridad y nostalgia.

 _"…And she's buying the stairway to heaven"._

Ella terminó con un susurro, que para Él se hizo un huracán de sentimientos.

Con la duda en la mente de hablarle o no, el joven inseguro tuvo que ver como la chica recogía su arpa y se iba.

Esa noche el joven Ash perdió sus ganas de dormir, pero se sentía más calmado; y al día siguiente perdió su promedio perfecto.

Desde ese momento y por el próximo mes, el ojicafé salía todas las noches a la misma hora hacia el bosque, donde encontraba aquella dama de blanco que aún no lograba ubicar; todo esto era debido a que debido a la oscuridad no podía apreciar bien su cara, además de que su cabello suelto cubría gran parte de su rostro.

La dama de blanco resulto ser multinstrumental: la había visto tocar arpa, guitarra, violín, violonchelo, un teclado, un ukelele. Su voz con cualquier instrumento se mantenía igual de maravillosa.

Llegó una noche en específico, donde una vez más era luna llena. Ash, preparado para partir hacia su espectáculo nocturno, de detuvo en un punto del jardín. Había un gran árbol que, según su padre, había estado ahí desde antes de que su familia, hace 100 años, se hiciera con el territorio. Un poco arriba de la base del árbol había un gran agujero, lugar donde Él como un niño solía esconderse cuando estaba triste o enojado. En ese agujero, donde nadie iba, Él dejó una caja, y en esa caja estaba su objeto más preciado.

Se acercó al árbol y ahí estaba la caja. Él con certeza sabía que iba a estar ahí, pues no había día en que no revisara.

Con cuidado tomó la caja, la puso en el suelo del jardín y la abrió.

Era su amada guitarra, la primera y única que había tenido; su querida Moon.

Así como la revisaba también la limpiaba y cambiaba sus cuerdas cada cierto tiempo; sin embargo, no la había tocado desde que su padre se deshizo de todos sus instrumentos y tuvo que esconderla.

Hoy la tomó porque tenía el objetivo de al fin revelar su presencia ante la dama de blanco, y no hay mejor forma de hablarle a alguien que en su idioma materno.

Con nerviosismo se introdujo al bosque, ya sintiendo la melodía de la dama; esta noche había llevado su piano eléctrico.

 _"Love of my life, you've hurt me,  
You've broken my heart and now you leave me."_

Su voz, tan perfecta, lo inundó de nostalgia y tranquilidad una vez más.

Él conocía la canción, ¿quién no conoce a Queen?

Se colocó en posición; su mano izquierda sobre las cuerdas; su mano derecha descansando en la caja. El joven, tan infeliz, olvidó todo aquello que lo ha atormentado los últimos años.

Y tocó.

Sus manos se movían por inercia al compás del piano de la joven. Si bien al principio se notaba algo de la torpeza en sus dedos, al cabo de segundos eso fue historia.

La dama de blanco se dio cuenta del sonido de la guitarra, y aunque no dejó de tocar, buscó con la mirada el origen del sonido, y logró presenciar una silueta detrás de unos arbustos.

Ambos siguieron tocando el instrumental, hasta que el ojicafé tomó aún más valor y decidió seguirle la voz a la dama.

El bosque, en su oscuridad, se hacía más brillante. La luna pudo apreciar una vez más el acto del arte puro consumado por dos almas en la misma frecuencia.

 _"Back, hurry back,  
Please, bring it back home to me because you don't know what it means to me._

 _Love of my life  
Love of my life..."_

Y así ambos cesaron su cantar y su tocar.

"¿Quién eres?".

Preguntó la peli miel. Curiosa sobre aquel extraño que a mitad de la noche había decidido acompañarla en su soledad.

Ash por primera vez escucho su voz hablada, y sin duda era igual de hermosa y melodiosa.

El hombre de tiempo muerto dudo mucho en responder, pero ya había llegado muy lejos.

Se acercó a paso lento, y una vez la joven pudo apreciar la cara del azabache, no cabía en sí misma de la sorpresa.

"Mi nombre es Ash, un placer".

La peli miel se había quedado anonada ante la revelación de su acompañante nocturno. Él pudo notar la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, y, pudiendo apreciarlo mejor, la sensación de familiaridad creció hasta que no pudo hacer nada más que sorprenderse.

Ella era una vieja conocida.

Ella era alguien que creyó olvidar.

Ella era una niña que quería en su infancia.

"¿Serena?".

La joven salió de su sorpresa para entrar en otra; Él la había reconocido, después de tanto tiempo.

"Ash…".

Se quedaron inertes sin saber que decir.

"Yo… perdón si te molesté… es que- bueno, no sabía que eras Tú". Se excusó el azabache.

"No. No importa, no me molesta. Más bien, ¿qué haces aquí?".

El chico se avergonzó, no quería decirle que la había estado observando; a decir verdad, ahora se daba cuenta de que había actuado como un acosador.

"Es que Yo escuché tu música y… bueno, no pude evitarlo". Se explicaba nervioso el chico que ahora se sentía avergonzado y vulnerable.

La peli miel miraba desconcertada la explicación.

"Pero… tu guitarra. Creía que ya no tocabas".

"No lo hago. Sólo quise hacer una excepción. Por la nostalgia".

La ojiazul sonrió.

"De hecho esto es bastante nostálgico…"

"¿A qué te refieres?".

"¿Ya olvidaste los momentos que pasamos los tres en este bosque cuando éramos niños?".

Ash no supo que responder. Como tal no había olvidado aquellos tiempos, pero sí había restringido sus recuerdos en pro de seguir el estilo de vida en el cual estaba preso.

La chica suspiró y sonrió con tristeza.

"Obviamente lo olvidaste…Así como me olvidaste a mí".

El azabache ahora se sentía culpable. Nunca quiso apartarse de Ella.

Serena había tenido una disputa con su familia según le había dicho su padre el día que le prohibió hablar con ella, alegando que era una mala influencia.

Como consecuencia terminó involucrado en un compromiso arreglado con la hermana de la mujer en frente de Él.

"No te he olvidado...".

Esas palabras causaron que la chica se mofara.

"No te mientas, Ash".

La lucha interior de un hombre cuyas motivaciones fueron arrancadas se hizo presente. En primer lugar, ni siquiera debería haber lucha pues carecía de una voluntad, entonces, ¿por qué pelear?

El último mes, esta misma noche, han sido los momentos más libres en mucho tiempo que el joven había vivido.

Él, enjaulado en el tiempo. Ella, que fue contra el tiempo y lo dominó. Ahora no sabía qué pensar acerca de sus mismos pensamientos; el ojicafé siempre supo que su vida estaba era errática, pero realmente nunca hizo nada; se le prohibía y Él dejaba que se lo prohibieran; por ende, Él mismo se lo prohibía.

"Tal vez tienes razón. Pero quiero recordarte".

Aquellas palabras dejaron perpleja a la joven de mente artística.

Durante una hora, esa noche de luna llena, ambas mentes: la dormida y la incomprendida, se pactaron las palabras el hablar todos los días.

"Tienes mucha razón en estar enojada conmigo. Te hice de lado."

"Comprendo que no tenías opción."

"No. Sí la tenía, pero yo mismo me hice creer que no."

"¿Qué te pasó, Ash? Antes no había libertad que fuese tan libre como Tú."

El azabache, perplejo, miró a la dama de blanco. Él siempre se cuestionaba su libertad, pero por alguna razón nunca se escuchó decir que no era libre y que antes sí.

"El tiempo me traicionó."

"Entonces véngate. No te quedes mirando por la ventana."

"No soy tan fuerte como Tú…"

"¿Crees que no he llorado? Es difícil ser la sombra de tu hermana, a su vez que fue difícil convencer a mis padres de que soy tan buena como Ella, aunque a día de hoy sigo siendo un desperdicio, por lo menos reconocen mi educación."

"Tu lucha es admirable."

"¿Por qué no luchas Tú también?"

Con la tristeza del náufrago, Ash miró hacia la luna.

"No puedo. Le debo mi vida."

"Aquello no fue tu culpa y lo sabes."

"Es irrelevante. Por ella estoy aquí, y la forma en la que soy es la que ella hubiera deseado."

"Estás equivocado."

"¿Por qué?"

"A ella no le hubiera gustado que su hijo se convirtiera en un cascarón sin vida, carente de sentido y de toda felicidad; atrapado en la frialdad del tiempo."

El ojicafé no supo qué responder. Y por el reto de la noche no se dijo más nada, hasta el momento de decir adiós.

Por los próximos meses, ambas almas harían cercanía. Todas las noches, a la misma hora, se hacía el encuentro y hacían gala de un armonioso concierto nocturno que atrapaba a todas las especies que de noche despertaban.

Cada día Ash se sentía más libre, pero a su vez cada día se le recordaba la miseria de su vida.

La depresión y la incomprensión se complementaban perfectamente, pero debido a la situación, pactaron hacerse de ojos ciegos ante el ojo público por temor a represalias.

No había muerte suficiente que le pudiera desear a su actual estilo de vida. Su progenitor no paraba de exigirle más y más; todo para satisfacer su patético orgullo.

Su novia y prometida cada día le parecía más estúpida y carente de identidad, únicamente hablando de esteticismos y trivialidades que bien podían ser la charla de un par de viejos veteranos de guerra con demencia, aunque los viejos por lo menos habrían vivido experiencias para justificar su parlar.

Todos los días se le hacían largos; el reloj avanzaba tan lento y Él tan ansioso de que la noche se hiciera ver. Y luego, cuando la charla se efectuaba con su cómplice, sentía que el tiempo pasaba sin frenos.

Años estuvo sumido en lo entumecido, pero se sintió eternal; y, aun así, se sentía como si fuese ayer cuando despertó en aquel hospital.

Llegó un día en especial, donde la luna estaba en todo su esplendor. Como de costumbre salió a hurtadillas de la casa del terror, se hizo con su amada Moon y fue en busca de la dama que le daba esa pequeña sensación de felicidad.

"Linda noche."

Ahí estaba ella, con su vestido nocturno y su arpa, como la primera vez que la vio.

Tocaron y el tiempo no fue suficiente para desplegar toda la armonía.

Pero la armonía puede romperse.

"¡Lo sabía!"

Todo cesó abruptamente ante la aparición de una tercera voz inesperada pero familiar para ambos.

De pie, ante ellos y con una mirada de completa rabia, se encontraba la causante de muchos dolores de cabeza de los dos amantes de la luna.

"¿May?"

Susurraron los dos.

"Ya decía yo que últimamente estabas raro, hijo mío. Estoy considerablemente decepcionado."

Detrás de la figura de la castaña, se alzaba el hombre que más frivolidad causaba en el corazón del ojicafé.

"Padre…"

Ojos rojos lo miraban con gran desilusión; esos rojos ojos que lo maldijeron al exilio.

"Creí que te había dicho expresamente que te alejaras de esa jovencita."

"Padre, Yo- "

"No, hijo; no sólo has traicionado mi confianza, sino también la de tu prometida."

"No te creía capaz de esto, Ash."

La chica de cabello castaño miraba triste y enojada al hombre que consideraba suyo, pero sus ojos azules cambiaron a rabia total al voltear a ver a su pariente sanguíneo más cercano.

"Tú. Tú siempre queriendo lo mío. Siempre queriendo ser mejor que Yo, pero siempre fracasas. Entiéndelo de una vez, Tú no eres yo. Yo soy mejor que Tú. Eres la decepción de nuestra familia, y yo soy la joya de la corona."

Ante tales palabras lo único que pudo hacer la peli miel fue bajar la mirada, evitando así que sus lágrimas fueran vistas a pesar de lo evidente de su llanto.

"May tiene razón, hijo. La… señorita Serena no es aceptada por los de nuestra clase. Es una rebelde carente de educación; cuyo objetivo en la vida es cantar en el transporte público."

Ash temblaba.

"Así que, si empiezas pidiéndole perdón a la señorita May, estoy seguro que con el tiempo superarán esto y nada será recordado dentro de unos meses."

"¡Suficiente!"

Y el hombre congelado obligó al tiempo a descongelarlo.

Todos los presentes estaban anonadados.

"¿Qué tono de voz es ese hacia tu padre"

"¡Silencio! ¡Cállate de una vez! Deja de pensar que puedes decirme qué decir y qué hacer cuando se te plazca."

Soltó en alivio el joven los sentimientos guardados los últimos años.

"¡Ash! ¡Guarda silencio, mocoso maleducado! Creía que te había educado mejor."

Red se acercó a su creación con el fin de demostrarle por qué debía ser respetado. Sin embargo, el joven de ojos cafés tenía otros planes.

"Ni siquiera se te ocurra tocarme."

Ash se plantó cara a cara con su progenitor, con la voluntad ardiendo en su interior, dispuesto a no demostrar debilidad.

"Por muchos años me hiciste creer que, de alguna forma retorcida Yo era el culpable de la muerte de mi madre, y por ello moldeaste mi vida a tu antojo, alegando que eso es lo que ella hubiera querido que Yo hiciera, pero ya no más. He tenido suficiente de ti y tu egocentrismo estúpido intentando crear en mí una copia de ti debido a tus aires de superioridad."

Ash entonces tomó una decisión.

"Desde ahora viviré mi vida a mi manera. Iré por mis cosas."

El azabache recogió a Moon y se marchó en dirección a la casa embrujada, donde planeaba estar solo una última vez.

La peli miel salió del shock primero que los otros dos, y procedió a seguir al azabache.

"¡Ash! ¡Espera!"

El chico, al oír la voz de aquella que lo motivó, se detuvo.

"Piensa las cosas bien. ¿Qué harás después de esto?"

"Serena, estoy harto de todo. Sólo empezaré de cero, en otro lugar donde la hipocresía no esté tan seguida en el plato principal. En algún lugar donde me sienta libre y pueda expresar mi libertad de una manera plena."

"Pero no podrás solo."

"Tengo que hacerlo."

"Entonces permíteme acompañarte en tu travesía por la libertad."

"¿Qué? Pero, ¿de qué hablas?"

"Que quiero estar contigo en tu sendero por la libertad, así yo también podré ser libre."

"Pero te ha costado llegar hasta donde estás ahora, ¿Lo echarás todo a la basura?"

"No perderé nada. Además, aunque quisiera quedarme, mi hermana se encargaría de echarme de todos modos."

"Me siento culpable por todo esto."

"Lo sé, yo también."

"Ambos somos culpables, entonces."

"Sí. Tenemos que expiar nuestros pecados el uno con el otro."

Ambos se sonrieron en complicidad, y procedieron a buscar todo aquello que les pertenecía con gran rapidez.

Montaron todo en la camioneta que le habían regalado al azabache por su excelencia, agradeciendo este el ego de su padre por primera vez.

Y así, ambos se marcharon.

No hay un rumbo fijo en la vida, todo se trata siempre de planificar e improvisar lo planificado. El romper de las olas es sólo un sonido que nos motiva a ir en contra de ellas, pues el sentido de la vida es ir en contra de ella con nuestro propio significado de la misma.

Hallar el hogar es la prioridad para ambos. Aunque ya desde ahora están en casa, después de tanto tiempo de resguardar sus deseos en el tiempo.

Corren hacía el sol, y paran cuando este se oculta, pues saben que al día siguiente aparecerá detrás de ellos.

El confort de estar juntos los llevará lejos. Complementar los sueños.

Los desherados heredarán el poder para cambiar el flujo del tiempo.

* * *

 _ **The Dark Side of The Moon.**_


End file.
